Endgame 1 - Into The Beast
Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' Orion Pax - Command Deck [ The Orion Pax ] = The Command Deck of the Ark II is modern, sleek and ergonomically designed. The bulkheads and deck are a sleek, polished orange alloy, yet provide suitable traction for Autobot officers running madcap from station to station during an emergency. The entire area is permeated with the crisp, chemical and metallic scent of "New Battleship Smell" which seems to drive a constant atmosphere of readiness and confidence. The command deck is cavernous; designed like an auditorium, several levels of work stations face a massive high-resolution monitor that provides a nominal view of the star carrier's kilometer-long deck. However, the monitor is not a view window -- frequently, especially during a battle, it can change to represent a view of any number of the ship's multiple exterior sensors, including AWACS and battlefeed transmissions from units on the frontline. The topmost "shelf" facing the viewscreen contains the Captain's Chair, a raised dias which in itself seems to be a hub of design, with a sunken pit with several sub-terminals fanning out from it. Each terminal station seems to be designated for one of the ship's critical functions -- weapons, communications, and systems management. Directly in front of the Captain's Chair is another station, with a raised, nautical-style steering wheel on a column. Contents: Red Alert Rodimus Prime Mishap Talazia Keldahoff Fireflight Fielder Lightspeed From Outside: Rosette Nebula(#1605RntN) From Outside: Your optics are dazzled by a splendid array of colors and swirling shapes as you plunge into the heart of the largest Nebula in charted space. You instantly begin to assign names to the shapes, that one looks like a petro-Rabbit, there's a familiar one...after a bit, some of the forms seem to be alive, gaseous organisms doing tricks for your mind. Or perhaps it is your mind that is playing these tricks. Impossible to tell, as sensor interference here is paramount. From Outside: Contents: Subspace! Goth Femax Punch is standing about on the bridge, pacing up and down, up and down. "I don't LIKE it!" he finally exclaims Talazia Keldahoff snickers and holds out her hand. shaking one finger of Mishap. "Lieutenant Talazia Keldahoff of the EDC." Mishap is a motorbike minibot, so can shake hands pretty well with humans. "The EDC.. those are the ones that fly around in robot corpses right?" Lightspeed walks onto the Orion Pax's command deck, looking down at a data pad and crunching numbers in his central processor. He's only paying enough attention to where he's going to avoid running into things and people at the moment. Talazia Keldahoff shakes her head. "Not unless you consider custom made talons 'corpses'." "Well I was being shot at at the time so I wasn't really paying attention" Mishap freely admits. Talazia Keldahoff shakes her head. "I don't shoot at Autobots or Junkions....unless I have a really good reason for it." Mishap ohs! "No, I don't mean by humans, I mean by some Decepticons.. or Fallencons.. or whatever they were. There was a human flying around in a..Talon? Flying round in a whatchamajigger helping us. Wasn't you was it?" Talazia Keldahoff thinks about it. "No. wasn't me. My Talon's in the shop getting rebuilt. Thankfully the Deimos is a good backup unit." Red Alert is currently at the sensor console. He has, by now, trained himself up on all the primary Command Deck stations, but it seems to confuse others less when he sticks to a single station. His focus, of course, does not stay on the sensors. He periodically lifts his head so he can dart glances around the room as different noises and smells catch his attention. Swish. Rodimus Prime walks through the doors to the Command Deck, offering a nod to the scattered Autobots there before making his way to the captain's chair and sitting down in it with confident posture. He folds his hands in front of him, studying the main viewscreen as the Orion Pax bores through transwarp space at maximum speed. "Red Alert, report," he asks, looking to the sensor station. Talazia Keldahoff looks over. "Good to see you back on your feet, Rodimus. The experience didn't mess up your processor too much did it?" She says with a smile. of course, she keeps away from being under foot. Mishap ohs again. "Well then.. help the humans?" he asks again, holding out his empty sack. "No? Oh well." He scratches his chin, idly looking around the command deck. His finely honed I'm About To Be Put In Horrible Danger senses are starting to tingle. Hearing Rodimus, Lightspeed nodded some to the Autobot leader, but remains focused on his data pad for the most part. Punch slams a datapad onto the console. "I don't LIKE it!" he states loudly again. "The Decepticons have been too quiet. They KNOW we have the Matrix, and it is like Galvatron himself has gone to ground. I've had no reports of his movements for a week now!" Kup arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Kup has arrived. <'Cybertron'> The new moons of Cybertron have already saved the planet by becoming the base for the planetary spacebridge. But now something is happening with the second moon, Dis. It is crackling, waves of yellow energy arcing from it, an electrical fuzz getting stronger and stronger "All readings normal, Prime," Red Alert reports from his station. For all that he glances around constantly, he does /not/ look up when Rodimus arrives. Heard him coming. Then he turns and looks towards the communications console station, and points. "Someone man that, I'm overhearing a report from Cybertron..." Kup stomps in, not saying a word as he makes his way to the security console. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What in the world...?" Foxfire has arrived. Jetfire scans over the communications station quickly. "Sensors are showing unusual activity on Dis, one of the moons found in Cybertron's new system." Rodimus Prime nods to Talazia. "I feel better than ever, Ms. Keldahoff," he replies. "I'm glad to see the Matrix didn't have any negative side effects on your organic brain structure." He pauses, thinking about how weird that sounds. He shakes his head, looking back to Red Alert. "Put it in on the main screen, Red Alert." His optics narrow and he frowns. "What could they be doing on Cybertron..." "Shopping?" Mishap replies. Jetfire says, "The spacebridge terminals used to move Cybertron were never dissassembled." "Nothing good I bet." Lightspeed said. He glances over at Mishap, showing that the Technobot is listening to what's going on around him. "Shopping at this time of the year?" "That... may have been an oversight," Red Alert notes, voice now more tense, hurriedly patching through sensors and com feeds from the Cybertron stations to the main screen. Kup sighs. "Dammit. We probably figured we might need 'em again one 'a these days. That'll show us." Foxfire peeks into the room... Springer arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Springer has arrived. Talazia Keldahoff chuckles lightly. "We could always key them to the matrix so it won't be activated easily." She says before flying her way up towards one of the consoles (and makes sure she's out of the way) before landing out of the way. "Couldn't we just blow them up from a nice safe distance?" Mishap suggests. "Preferably a couple of solar systems over?" "Cybertron's in that solar system," Red Alert points out to Mishap. "Sir!" Punch motions, staring at the vidscreen at the image of Dis. "Could I suggest a detour past Cybertron. I would feel much safer checking out this... anomaly..." Lightspeed shakes his head. "Not a good idea really, as we don't know what might happen. At best, nothing. At worst... we destroy Cybertron." Jetfire says, "Besides which, they're a testament to Autobot-Decepticon cooperation. I still hold out hope that someday they can be utilized for more than just military purposes." Rodimus Prime strokes his chin, considering Punch's suggestion thoughtfully. "Kup, Red Alert? What do you think? We can't leave Cybertron unprotected, but this might be a ruse to draw us away from striking the Medusa Cascade while they're vulnerable." Red Alert turns and looks back up at Rodimus Prime. "Rodimus, the only reason they're any more vulnerable today than they were yesterday would be because you have the Matrix, and unless you expect that to change tomorrow, they should not get any /less/ vulnerable then. However, it may still be a rouse, a trap even. We should protect first, but be on our guard." Kup slams a fist into the palm of his hand. "If we do nothing they're gonna succeed at doin' it! I say we swing by and blast 'em with the main gun on this thing. And besides, if that planetoid comes apart we'll need something with enough firepower to blow up all the chunks of debris." Foxfire just continues peeking. Rodimus Prime considers for another moment, before nodding and gesturing forward with one hand. "Alright. Change course for Alpha Centauri. Maximum transwarp." Teletraan III complies with a series of beeps, and the bridge lurches softly as the Orion Pax orientates itself in another direction in transwarp space. From Outside: You decelerate from FTL speeds to the Alpha Centauri System. From Outside: Alpha Centauri System(#1415RntN) From Outside: This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. From Outside: Contents: Reaver Shuttle (Invictus) Decepticon Starship Cybertron Mia Dis Tria Ship Announcement: Rodimus Prime broadcasts, "All hands, prepare for combat." From Outside: Giant Galvatron has arrived. Ship Announcement: Foxfire broadcasts, "What about for those of us that don't *have* hands?" Punch holds tightly onto a railing as the ship blasts through space. "Okay, lets make this quick!" he mutters, gritting his robo-teeth together. "You look after the Matrix, Prime, we'll deal with whatever is happening here" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , "Galvatron's creator wasn't made in a Creation Factory," Scrapper says, "In fact there's many differences between Unicron and a standard Creation Factory Cybertronian, and that's even beyond the obvious size issues involved. There's fundamental variations between-" someone tell him to shut up. Among the Fallen's many crimes, it seems, was completely destroying Scrapper's sense of humour. Foxfire just stays in the doorway, watching the others with his ears perked forward. Lightspeed braces himself as well as the ship speeds through space at the speed of, well, light. He puts the data pad up and does some final checks himself before any kind of combat could start. "Who knows what will happen now..." Red Alert keeps the approaching system, particularly Dis, on the mainscreen, but the assorted screens on his monitor continue to flicker over various other sensors. He stops at one point, seems to glance almost absently at a spot just below the monitor, then goes back to work. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat stares up at Scrapper, as if disbelieving, and explains, "Uh... figure of speech, yannow?" He gathers up his articles and puts them away, finally standing. He slouches against the side of the shuttle. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet looks between Scrapper and Nightbeat, and briefly wonders if the problem is with the Fallen, or if Scrapper's just been spending too much time with that ex-Autobot scientist. From Outside: SOME TIME AGO Galvatron stands in the Dead Universe, dim red light flickering ominously on his purple form. He has not explained to his minions where he journeys -- clearly, Galvatron does not need to explain himself to anyone. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Vector Zeta says, hellish light pulsing with every syllable. "WE ARE ENEMIES -- AND NOW YOU WOULD PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME?!" "We /are/ enemies," Galvatron sneers, "but we are enemies who can achieve their own goals simultaneously. I will take your power -- use it to /destroy/ Vector Sigma -- /rip/ him from Cybertron's /guts/ and /crush/ him with my bare hands, just like I did /Optimus Prime/ -- and in the process, kill the Autobots, rendering /both/ of our aims complete. I believe the /humans/ call this... /SYNERGY/." Vector Zeta is silent for a moment. "PREPARE YOURSELF." The last thing Galvatron sees is red light washing over him, so bright that it obscures anything else. NOW A purple comet strikes Cybertron's moon, Dis. Yellow energy crackles over its surface form that impact -- it looks like electricity, burning and boiling the planet's surface. It trembles in its orbit -- and then begins to break apart from the inside. No -- it begins to /transform/. Arms swing out, forming as they go, becoming distinct and warping to match the design they will ultimately take. Legs push down -- a torso stabilizes -- and finally, a head rises, a silver face with huge burning red eyes topped by a purple crown. "NYYYYAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" the gigantic Galvatron howls, as he lunges to move toward Cybertron. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "PRIMUS!" Talazia Keldahoff shakes her head. "Looks like Sandcastle-head finally found a body to match his ego." <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Aaaaah! Not quit, Foxfire!" Foxfire pins his ears back as he finally slips into the room, staring at the monitor fearfully. "What in the name of CYBERTRON...?!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What do we do, what do we do?!" Punch grabs onto the railings again as the ship shakes. "I KNEW IT!" he shouts. "...Well not something so similar, but... yeah! Who can pilot shuttles, we need to topple that thing /immediately/!" Lightspeed shook his head, watching what happened. "Primus... what did Galvatron do to himself?" "Aaaaah!" Red Alert exclaims at the sudden 'comet' strike, and its resolution. Then he narrows his optics. "That's nothing in Cybertron's name!" He looks around. <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "First, we calm down." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , The Fallen watches Galvatron on the monitor calmly, as if expecting it. Then he stands up. "And now!" he states "it begins. Protect Galvatron as he carries out his mission, failure will be met with TERMINATION!" Kup's facial expression is one of utter horror. "No! That's impossible! How... how can they do that!?" He turns to the Autobot leader, and says, "We need to transform the ship, Rodimus! We're the only thing in this sector with even a prayer of stopping that monster!" Turning to Punch, Kup says, "Yeah, I'm qualified. Of course I am!" "I can pilot a shuttle," Red Alert answers Punch, then presses a button. "I'll get a relief up here for the sensors." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "How can I be calm when Galvatron is about the size of Unicron?!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Well, realize what we've done to Unicron and then realize we can do the same to Galvatron?" Rodimus Prime holds up a hand to quiet Punch for the moment, looking to Kup. "You're right, Kup. We need to fire the Accelerator Cannon." He opens a panel on the captain chair's armrest, revealing a safety-protected switch. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Unicron was originally defeated by the power of the Matrix. Will...will that work on *him*?" The triplechanger has at some point during the jump made his way to the Command deck, mostly remaining silent but for a few questions to those who were here before. Positioning himself at one of the consolves-- oh hey, weapons, he certainly had quite the view for the latest turn of events. After a few long seconds Springer finally hazarded, "Hey Kup, how about /this/ reminding you of anything?" These trips into nostalgia were really starting to get dangerously annoying. Ship Announcement: Rodimus Prime broadcasts, "All blocks -- prepare to transform to Attack Mode!" <'Autobot'> Red Alert has encrypted this channel. <'Autobot'> Red Alert sighs. Audibly. <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "First, we get inside of his head......second, we set an explosive. Third, we put up a space capable 'No smoking' sign outside of his head before it explodes." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , ...And then, the Fallen himself launches himself from the ship into the blackness of space! From Outside: The Fallen leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: The Fallen has arrived. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I made Unicron's head go BOOM once!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "That's last resort, Foxfire. For now, we blast him, as Rodimus is preparing to do." <'Autobot'> Springer says, "I'd say it has as good a chance as any Foxfire?" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat states, as if stating a fact, "You were expecting that, Boss." Nightbeat wasn't. He remains unflappably calm, however. It's what he does. Leisurely, he cracks his knuckles and withdraws one of his photon pistols, holding it loosely. Then, he heads out of the shuttle. From Outside: Nightbeat leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Nightbeat has arrived. Talazia Keldahoff looks.....out the window... <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "uh.....any of you know of a shuttle that would be....on fire?" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Uh...no...?" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "No, but considering normal fires don't burn in space, I can take a stab in the dark." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Scrapper, unlike the Fallen, seems utterly shocked as Dis transforms into a gigantic version of Galvatron. "By the Fallen," he emits. He looks over at his master, amazed and impressed once again. Days from now, when freed from the Fallen's influence, people will be able to make fun of him for his weak-willed servitude to the uber-evil. Like Nightbeat, Scrapper heads out of the shuttle, pistol at the ready. From Outside: Scrapper leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Scrapper has arrived. Kup sighs. "Yeah, I know, Springer. But it still ain't a trip down memory lane that I was looking forward to!" From Outside: Autobot Flagship emerges from transwarp space with a flash of brilliant white energy just at the edge of Cybertron's gravity well, the massive orange starship immediately banking in the direction of Dis -- or rather, what it has now become. However, the engines don't flare to maximum cruise speed. Rather, the ship's armored panels begin to whir and change. The flight deck splits in half, various turrets rising from previously innocuous-looking paneled surfaces. The ship's bridge tower lowers, armored shutters sliding down over every exterior window. Energy pulses down the length of the Orion Pax's now two-pronged hull, as it bravely -- or perhaps suicidally -- accelerates with a pulse of its engine block towards the immense, looking form of Galvatron. From Outside: As Galvatron begins his ghastly attack, the Absolution begins to transmit a message from Cyclonus. "FOOLISH AUTOBOTS!" he intones. "You will stand down and BOW before your new lord and master, GALVATRON. Any attacks will be retaliated for in full. Prepare to DIE!" From Outside: The Orion Pax begins to shift -- turrets and torpedo ports appear out of nowhere as peaceful-looking starship transforms itself into a powerful battlecruiser! Foxfire paces nervously, similiar to how he had acted while inside the Matrix, before Unicron possessed him. "Can't just do *nothing*..." He shudders. "Tell me there's something *I* can do!" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet may be a Hollow Man, but he's still Fleet. The seeker lets the others leave the shuttle first, then grumbles. He's not /designed/ for space operation. But still, better to follow and avoid angering the Fallen. From Outside: Fleet leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Fleet has arrived. Lightspeed nodded a bit. "There is, Foxfire. Just be ready, because I get the feeling that if this doesn't work, we'll have to go into the belly of the beast." Foxfire flattens himself to the floor, an audible whimper escaping his vocalizer. It takes a moment, but Red Alert's watch relief arrives. He looks around the room. "Erm. Proceeding to the hanger bay." Just so people know where he is and such. Then he hurriedly exits the command deck, pace just short of a run. Red Alert moves to the Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Red Alert has left. Kup slams a fist down on the security console. "Blast it! That Decepticon warship's here, too! If we try to attack whatever Galvatron turned himself into, the Decepticons will be free to blast the living slag out of us on THEIR ship!" Again he slams his fists down on his console. "Those damned Decepticons! They sold out the whole damn planet!" From Outside: "NYYRGHH -- ALL WHO STAND IN OUR -- IN /MY/ WAY WILL BE /DESTROYED/!" Giant Galvatron roars, his transformation completing -- his chest cracking open to reveal the pulsing red heart of this whole enterprise -- a giant, thrumming Vector Zeta, glowing like a dying star. Galvatron's attention turns toward the Orion Pax and swings a /titanic/ fist at the ship, hoping to punch clear through the hull -- and maybe launch some of those Autobots into space in the process! From Outside: You evade Giant Galvatron's Slap attack. "Kup," Rodimus says, his voice terse but still in control. "Target Vector Zeta. Prepare to fire." His hand hovers over the red button on the armrest of his seat... Foxfire starts trembling, optics slightly dimmed. He's terrified, anxious--surely there's nothing that a small tapebot like himself can do in such a terrible situation. For now he goes quiet, watching the others fearfully from the back of the deck. From Outside: Apeface has arrived. From Outside: Apeface arrives from Decepticon Starship . Lightspeed braces himself, not really sure of what kind of response will come from their attack. "We're going to have to either go out there or dive into Galvatron if this fails... odds of success then... 35.902%." The Technobot said. How true this is is anyone's guess. Lightspeed doesn't have all the data on how to properly fight a Vector Zeta powered Galvatron. "I'll go with Red Alert!" Punch exclaims as the ship rocks again. "I prefer to do things hands on!" And with that, he's off down the corridor! You enter the Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. <'Autobot'> Kup says, "Red Alert and Punch are gonna need more help than that, lads! Anyone who wants to volunteer to help them, make it fast!" <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "What a day to leave the Ventress." Outside, Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has arrived. Outside, From Outside: Autobot Flagship abruptly cuts the power to its main engines and fires the reverse thrusters, causing Galvatron's giant fist to swing through the empty space ahead of the ship's bow. The two-pronged bow begins to cackle and glow with energy, a glowing light appearing at their nexus in the main hull of the ship. Lightning arcs up and down beneath the two prongs, charging to a crescendo before erupting in a star-bright blast of energy, unleashed at point blank towards the dark heart that is Vector Zeta. Outside, From Outside: Giant Galvatron evades your g_cannon attack. Outside, From Outside: The Fallen stands upon the top of the Reaver ship, flames licking around him. "FOOL!" he bellows through the void of space itself. "Stop them, make them pay. Prime is MINE!" Outside, Lightspeed arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Outside, Lightspeed has arrived. <'Autobot'> Springer says, "I'll help out, someone take my position--" <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "I'm going too. Someone's gotta keep Foxfire outta trouble." Punch dashes into the ship, strapping himself in. "Launch!" he shouts at Red Alert. "Launch, for Cybertron's sake!" Outside, From Outside: With the trademarked and earmarked sound of a transforming cartoon robot, Apeface leaps from an airlock swiftly shifting modes into his spacecraft form and disembarks from the Absolution. He dives across the Orion Pax as it opens fire on 'his leader' Galvatron. "Take this autobutts. Don't mess with us. Hyaaahahaha." And opens fires with his lasers. <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Heading to the shuttle with said fox." Red Alert slips into the pilot chair and activates the controls, quickly going through the abbreviated emergancy checklist. He announces, "Preparing for take-of- I'm /getting/ there!" he adds at the interruption, annoyed. Outside, From Outside: Apeface strikes you with Laser. for 1 points of damage. Outside, Springer arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Outside, Springer has arrived. Outside, Talazia Keldahoff arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Outside, Talazia Keldahoff has arrived. Outside, Springer has left. Outside, Springer enters the Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty). Outside, Talazia Keldahoff has left. Outside, Talazia Keldahoff enters the Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty). Outside, From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff enters the Exo-suit Deimos . <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I think...I think I'll...stay here..." Lightspeed doesn't take too long to get himself onto the Golden Age, going and buckling in. "Can't let you go off alone for too long now Red." "Well, anyone who's not on-board now will have to take another one," Red Alert announces, hitting the controls and launching the shuttle into space. Outside, Alpha Centauri System Outside, This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. Outside, Contents: Apeface Fleet Scrapper Nightbeat The Fallen Giant Galvatron Autobot Flagship Reaver Shuttle (Invictus) Decepticon Starship Cybertron Mia Dis Tria Outside, Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) arrives from Autobot Flagship . Outside, Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has arrived. Red Alert scowls, though he continues to look forward. "And really, Lightspeed, I'm not some factory fresh, and don't need to be watched as such." Says the guy who just last night practically dived into a pit of hellish tentacles. <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "Come on Foxfire....we can use your help." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Can I make Galvatron go boom?" <'Autobot'> Springer says, "Foxfire, I dont think you need permission for that!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "We'll let you keep his head if you do." Foxfire has arrived. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Then...then try to get me inside...I can set a bomb." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "Someone set us up the bomb." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "get in here Foxybutt!" Lightspeed smirked a bit. "Sure you don't. Can never be too careful, now can you?" The Technobot said. Red Alert frowns as he taps over the controls. He shakes his head. "These weapons aren't enough," he reports to the others. Then he looks up at the viewscreen. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take drastic measures to get in there." With that, the shuttle starts moving towards Galvatron, picking up speed. "Erm. You guys might want to brace yourselves." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm going, I'm going!" Yes, Red Alert is doing what you think he's doing. Outside, Giant Galvatron evades your ram attack. Foxfire remains in the back of the shuttle, preparing himself for what may be an explosive situation. Pun intended. He quickly places his explosives inside his hip compartments and looks up. "Okay..." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Why did we let Red pilot?" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Galvatron *cannoned* me once. I think I need some payback!" <'Autobot'> Red Alert sniffs. "I /happen/ to be an excellent pilot. However, drastic times..." Punch straps himself in. Oh, does he strap himself in! "Red Alert, are you an actual liscensed pilot?" he yells over the roaring of the engines. "Because if so, I want a word with your examiner!" <'Autobot'> Kup says, "Heh, which one, Foxfire?" "I am absolutely liscense-" Red Alert protests, and then he cuts himself off, sniffs, and slams the palm of his hand down on the console next to him, twice. "This thing's targeting system is out of calibration! When I find out who signed off on it..." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Keep trying though Red... unless we can punch a hole in him with weapons..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Beats me. It's just what I heard--wait. Did he crash *more* than one?" Outside, Nightbeat floats in space, looking far, far too calm. His pistol is in one hand, and he floats near the Giant Galvatron, having apparently been assigned to 'protect' the Giant Galvatron. Yeah, whatever. You can take the surly detective and make him a reaver, but he's still a surly detective. Outside, From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Looking on down at the EDC officer, "Lieutenant, how do you feel about running interferrance to give our friends a better chance at success?" Springer had that grin on his face as he spoke, moving the controls to also accelerate, but in a pattern that would bring certainly more attention. It may not be as daunting as the Orion Pax, but Ol' Rusty had a few one-two's in her repetoire! "Prepare to engage the heavy rockets, we mightn't be able to dent Galvatron much, but we can atleast say hello!" Outside, As his swing goes wild, Galvatron snarls, pushing himself out of the way of the accursed Autobots' cannon-ray. "BWAH!" he cries, barely able to articulate himself beyond that. "FIRST I'LL KILL YOU, AUTOBOTS -- THEN WE'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! I'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! NYYAYRRRRGGHH!" Galvatron raises his /giant/ cannon -- yes, even as a giant moon rock baby, he's still got his arm-cannon -- and fires. Meanwhile: his maneuvering puts him just out of the trajectory of the Golden Age, causing them to skim Galvatron's surface -- as thin metal cable-tentacles suddenly spring out of the chest cavity housing Vector Zeta, swooping in to grab at the Shuttle -- and PULL IT INWARD! Outside, Giant Galvatron took you. Outside, Giant Galvatron - Stomach Outside, The stomach of the beast. Galvatron's interior is absolutely gigantic, the size of a continent, with runways and interior tubing that carries energy to his extremes. At the centre of his stomach area is a huge prison dome, with missiles and lasers hovering outside, where his victims end up before being bathed in acid to become living batteries. Foxfire waves a front paw. "Just get us inside!" He's getting desperate. And then, as Galvatron grabs the shuttle: "AHHHHH!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "AHHHHHH!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "What the... Its got Tentacles!" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "/Everything's/ got tentacles these days." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What is WITH the tentacles?!" Punch is very glad he has strapped himself in at this point. "He has a /stomach prison!" he utters in disbelief! "Can we pilot the ship in here Red, or should we /get out/" Red Alert manages to /not ram/ Galvatron, and then fails to avoid the tentacles. Okay. So maybe he's not having the best track record so far. "The shuttle's our way back. If we've got gravity - and we do - we'd be better off leaving it parked." And won't have to rely on its 32 Dex. Lightspeed braced himself as best he could in his seat as the tentacles grab the ship. "Unless we can blast those bindings off of the ship, we might be better served getting out." Lightspeed unstraps himself from the chair and heads to the shuttle exit, opening it up. "Come on Foxfire. Lets get moving." "You guys too, Red, Punch." Lightspeed says, not meaning to forget them. The fox just has the bombs and all though. Lightspeed has left. Outside, Lightspeed has arrived. "I concur!" Punch announces. "Smaller target. What could go wrong!" You leave the Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Giant Galvatron - Stomach The stomach of the beast. Galvatron's interior is absolutely gigantic, the size of a continent, with runways and interior tubing that carries energy to his extremes. At the centre of his stomach area is a huge prison dome, with missiles and lasers hovering outside, where his victims end up before being bathed in acid to become living batteries. Contents: Lightspeed XF-35B Astral Lightning Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Foxfire heads up to the front of the shuttle. He's still horribly frightened, but trying his best to keep himself together. "I don't know if my explosives can blow up his entire body, but maybe if we get to his processor, then that might have *some* effect. Kinda worked on Unicron's head that one time." Foxfire leaves the Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Foxfire has arrived. Red Alert leaves the Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Red Alert has arrived. Punch leaves the ship, slowing down somewhat, taking a moment to look about in wonder. "If this thing could build all this..." he whispers. "Imagine what it could do for /us/..." Red Alert follows the others out, taking his own advise. As soon as he exits, he cringes. "Oh, for the love of... that /smell/!" he bemoans. Foxfire makes a face and paws at his nose. "Tell me about it..." XF-35B Astral Lightning was going to go to Charr and hide out until High Command lost the case of crazy that it seems to have. However, she seems to have accidentally flown into the insides fo Galvatron. It would seem that her travel plans have been adjusted. She lands and transforms, looking around, an expression of horror and disgust on her face. To add the icing on the cake, she seems to be surrounded. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Americon has arrived. "You know, providing we avoid its more evil tendencies." Lightspeed replied to Punch as he looks around. He keeps his comments about the smell to himself, rather not wanting to upset Galvatron into trying to do something to them before its too late. Red Alert straightens as the Lightning arrives, optics widening. Then they narrow again and he snarls. "/Catechism/," he growls. Foxfire peeks around Red's leg at Catechism, tensing. "If you're planning to attack us," he announces, "don't bother. You're outnumbered." Flup-Flup-Flup! Metallic tentacles erupt from circular nodules in the floor, arching towards all the Autobots present, intent on grabbing them and pushing them into the jail cell! Lightspeed doesn't bother to correct Foxfire about the numbers, instead, pulling out his Light-Burst Gun and firing off shots at the tentacles. "You know, I think it would be best if we, you know, MOVED guys and not worry about the 'Cons right now." But Catechism is not alone! A familiar red, white, and blue eagle perches on her shoulder. "Hello, Autosucks, and welcome to... AMERICA!" He looks around. "Well, I think so. Maybe this is Detroit. I dunno. Ooh, tentacles!" He watches, fascinated, as evil tentacles whip past, apparently not interested in him. "I think I've seen this movie!" Scrapper enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Scrapper has arrived. Catechism looks over at Red Alert with unbridled loathing. Stepping away from some of the tentacles, she says slowly, "I can see that I am outnumbered. Allow me to propose... an arrangement of convenience. I assume you wish to dismantle Galvatron from the inside out? I will assist you, provided that I am allowed to recover Galvatron's laser core," and thereby free him from the taint of Vector Zeta. She comments lowly to Americon, "Our President is ill." Foxfire facepaws at Americon. "We're inside Galvatron, birdbrain..." He yelps as a tentacle attempts to grab him, and tries to fend it off. "Get AWAY!" Red Alert jumps out of the way of one of the tentacle grabs, summoning his rifle from subspace. He fires on several that get closest. "Oh, no you don't!" he snaps. "I know this all too well. As soon as you have what you want, you'll be looking for a way to trap us inside while the whole thing blows sky-high!" Punch starts to fire at the tentacles too, but one catches him, wrapping around his chest. "Gnnn!" he growls, pushing at the metallic monstrosity. "Not like this!" He scowls at Catechism as the tentacle tries to push him into the confinement area. "And we should TRUST you?" Robotic Bald Eagle blinks at Catechism. "What? So we're IN the President? But wait! Hold on! He's huge now! This is awesome, isn't it? I mean, we should help the evil tentacles re-enact this movie I saw! Here, tentacles, Americon shall aid you!" From his optics comes a torrent of patriotically colored laser bolts, but sadly, instead of hitting the Autobots, they hit some of the tentacles instead. "Uh. Woops. My bad, tentacles!" Lightspeed blinks some at Catechism's arrangement. Obviously there were some 'Cons that didn't like what Galvatron was doing. "Calculating... we have a 79.93% chance of success if they help us out guys. Simply put, this is a time when we have to work together. Besides... we still outnumber them. If something goes wrong and they shoot us in the back, which they will at some point, we can still come out on top." The tentacles writhe at this, and acting as antibodies, lunge for the American bird! Catechism seethes and rants, gesturing to the loathesome environment around her, "This alliance with Vector Zeta is a heresy! Straxus would never have stood for it. You have no idea how much this situation pains me, Autobots." She explains to Americon, "Yes, we are inside the President. However, uhm... there is very un-American /witchcraft/ involved here! So we have to do some Salem witch trials to make the President well again." Foxfire snorts. "We're wasting our time. Let's just go." "Not if we're turning our backs to them in the first place!" Red Alert exclaims, exasperated. Then he spins on Catechism and points. "/Look/ you! I'll take you up on it, but /only/ because it keeps you nearby so I can more easily figure out what you're up to. I /am/ watching, and remember - just because I don't have optics in the back of my head doesn't mean I can't see you anyway!" He then stops ranting at the Decepticon to blast several more tentacles. Punch continues to struggle with the tentacles as they slowly drag him backwards. "And ung- what could you possible do against THIS?" he exclaims as he waves his hands about Foxfire rushes at the tentacles with optic lasers and flames from his mouth, slashing and biting as well. "Let go of Punch!" Rodimus Prime enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Robotic Bald Eagle 's optics go wide as the tentacles rush towards him! "Oh, no! Look, I am not a schoolgirl!" He transforms, and runs around one of those pointy Seeker shoulders on Catechism, hiding behind it as he shoots at the defense systems that are after him. "Ok, in that case I'm all for burning the witches! Burn, burn I say!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Catechism stares at Red Alert and mutters, "That... made no sense." More loudly, she ahems and agrees, "Right. Let's get deeper into this place." She draws her combat knife, wishing she had a machete instead and extends her spiked knuckles, all the better for bashing and cutting through tentacles. She opines to Punch, "There is no problem that cannot be solved with heavy explosives." She allows Americon to perch on her shoulder and points to the tentacles, "Those are witchcraft and need burning." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I am so SICK of going inside things with tentacles!" The Fallen enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. The Fallen has arrived. <'Autobot'> Noah Wolfe says, "Would you prefer it the other way around?" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, be quiet..." Cliffjumper leaves the Reaver Shuttle . Cliffjumper has arrived. "Thanks Foxfire, you save meeeARGH!" Punch yells, as more tentacles whip around him, hauling him upwards into a wall panel, disappearing! <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "The tentacles have Punch!" Red Alert nods his head curtly. "All right, then! We agree to disagree!" He continues to make just about as much sense as he did before, doesn't he. Then his optics widen. "Punch!" he shouts, firing at the tentacles and trying to get them to let him go. Americon yells, "If only I had a flamethrower! That is much more suitable for burning witches, but Soundwave wouldn't let me have one after that big fire in the Tape Lounge! How was I supposed to know you shouldn't put gasoline in a microwave?" Then, he helpfully serves as a shoulder-mounted gun for Catechism by shooting away any tentacles that try to get too friendly with her. Foxfire has an odd sense of deja vu. "Punch! PUNCH!" A huge gob of twisted orange metal -- a large chunk of the Orion Pax's bridge -- tumbles down Galvatron's maw, scraping its way towards the acid bath that is his stomach. One side of the orange mass suddenly glows -- then explodes outward, belching out a hissing cloud of smoke. Rodimus Prime appears, battered but not defeated, his arm guns smoking. Leaping from the hole in the wreckage, he leaps away just as the orange chunk tumbles into Galvatron's stomach pit with a gigantic splash and hiss of acid. The Autobot leader tumbles out of control into one of Galvatron's artery tunnels... Red Alert slips and ends up in the Heart, anyway. Whoops! Red Alert moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Red Alert has left. Catechism moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Catechism has left. Rodimus Prime moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Rodimus Prime has left. Lightspeed moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Lightspeed has left. Foxfire moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Foxfire has left. Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Certainly not one of his smoothest rides, Springer had his hands full ensuring that they didn't end up in some kind of shattering conflagration till the shuttle came to a natural halt after it tore through metal and cables. Releasing a low groan, Springer shook off the disorientation, checking on the lone human in his care, as other crew members stirred likewise. "Please unfasten your seatbelts, it's as safe as it'll ever be for disembarking!" Mocking the commercial carriers, he got out of his own seat, kicking aside fallen panelling as he moved to exit. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Cliffjumper's here..." <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "... Or what's left of him!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "GET 'EM, RODIMUS!" Sunder has arrived. Punch is currently stuck in the ceiling of one of the stomach compartments, having been sucked there by a tentacle. "HELP!" he yells. "HELP!" Fleet enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Fleet has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff ughs loudly. "Thank god for Exo suits." She groans as she climbs off the control set and heads out....environmentally locking her helmet. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff enters the Exo-suit Deimos . Exo-suit Deimos leaves the Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty). Exo-suit Deimos has arrived. Springer leaves the Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty). Springer has arrived. Nightbeat enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Nightbeat has arrived. Americon waves to the newcomers from behind Catechism's shoulder. "Hello, enemies! Want to help us burn the witches and their evil works?" Shadow has arrived. Americon moves to the Giant Galvatron - Heart. Americon has left. Fleet arrives rather out of control. Really, he arrives more because he's falling towards the nearest heavy gravity source - Galvatron! - then through any intentional manauver on his part. Once he's inside enough to no longer count as space, however, he transforms, activating his anti-gravs as he tries to get an idea of what's going on. Exo-suit Deimos floats out, using the control system made for this suit, she starts to take pieces off of her suit and create a rifle. "well....I guess we go and find out what's going on.." "I'm glad I don't get a salery like you humans, I'd hate to think how much that'd cost to fix out of it." Sparing a glance at the damaged shuttle, Springer didn't look foward to meeting up with First Aid if he was the mech' made to repair Ol' Rusty. "Hey did you hear that?" Asking Talazia, looking around. "I could have sworn it sounded a lot like..." Punch? Nah. <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Kup --! Do you read me?" <'Autobot'> Kup says, "I read you, lad!" <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Thank Primus--! The Fallen is inside of Galvatron! Is the Orion Pax still floating?" <'Autobot'> Kup says, "Yeah--*THOOM*--Woah! Eh, we're alright!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I think...I think I need to get to Galvatron's processor..." "...me! Its me!" Punch calls from above as he struggles with the tentacle. "Its got me, I have no idea where everyone else is!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Or...maybe..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Is the channel still encrypted?" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Unlikely." Sunder arrives angry. "How dare you filthy Autobots and disgusting flesh creatures come and defile Lord Galvatron in this way! Begone!" he hisses, flexing his talons threateningly. Nightbeat crashes into the insides of Galvatron. He grimaces and get to his feet, and what does he see? Only Punch, struggling with a tentacle! How delightful. He laughs, grinning terribly. "Ah, Punch! You were so very /inept/, you know that? Couldn't even protect Red Alert from me. And what do I see now? That same ineptness. Can't even save yourself. Pathetic." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Dang it..." Shadow is right behind Sunder. He hovers several feet into the air as he surveys the situation, eventually descending to the surface beneath him. He has never been inside a giant mech before, although somehow he imagines that being inside Unicron wouldn't have been much different. He quickly detaches his rotors, revealing that they actually double as twin blades, and wields them offensively. For now, he stays silent. <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "How about this: /don't/ run off by yourself." That's Red Alert's job. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Do I still get to make things go boom?" Exo-suit Deimos grins under her helmet at Springer before her speaker clicks on. "And that's why Terrans watch after their friends!" She says before her rifle targets the tentacle holding Punch in place.....and fires a bolt as best as she can to free him. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm gonna try to make a beeline for the head." "Unf!" Punch hits the ground as the tentacles explode around him, and he rubs his arms. "I don't know where everyone else went!" he intones as he gets to his feet, staring at the Decepticons and slowly taking out a blaster. "A ship crashed in here, they might be dead. Who knows." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Uh...getting to the head might be hard, though...okay. I know what to do. Everyone keep your distance!" Fleet actually takes a moment - not long, but a moment - to stop and think when Nightbeat is fired on. However, the Nightbeat is the only other hollow Man in here, and the Decepticons, for the moment, aren't a threat. The Seeker-Reaver twists towards Springer and the human and shakes his head. "But you see, we're not alone, either. And /we/ are inevitable." With that, he stretches both arms towards the triple-changer and fires. Fleet strikes Springer with Shoulder Mounted Laser Rifle. <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Read you." Exo-suit Deimos takes cover behind....something nearby as the Sweep and the con-coptor arrive. <> She says before taking a potshot at Fleet.......with an unusual weapon. Exo-suit Deimos misses Fleet with its Particle cannon attack. "Shadow! Destroy the Human in the exo-suit!" Sunder orders, "I will deal with the Autobot Spy!" He means Punch, of course. He bares his talons to strike his prey. "I see you got all tied up. Well, I'd prefer it if you were in pieces!" You evade Sunder's talon swipe attack. Nightbeat gets shot by Springer. That's most unpleasant. However, Fleet seems to have taken up occupying Springer, so he sets his sights on... the human, who was assigned to help Punch. He snaps off a shot at the human and asks, "Why do you do this? You have maybe a hundred years to leave, a hunread and twenty-five, tops. Why spend it fighting a war not your own?" Punch ducks back slightly, taking out his rifle and aiming it at Sunder. "I've been beaten, blown up, tortured, captured, imprisoned and now EATEN, and I've had rather enough of it, thank you sir!" he snarks back at Sunder, squeezing the trigger. "Its time for this all to end, one way or another!" You strike Sunder with Pew pew. Springer didn't immeadiately turn to greet Punch, confident that Talazia had things incontrol there-- Nightbeat was his focus, though he did find time to toss over his shoulder as he advanced on the Autobot-betrayer, "If it's our comrades, I'll bet better not!" It was enough to cost him precious time however to react. The triplechanger grunted under the laser fire, his armour scorched, but non-worse for wear. "You want him, you got him." Talking to Talazia, the addition of more Decepticons certainly made this a dicier situation. He reached behind him and pulled the length of a blade from behind him, swinging it about, casting the gun back to subspace, "Time to cut the distance, don't you agree?" Charging at Fleet, the triplechanger made a high feint before lunging in low for a vicious slash across the abdomen. Springer strikes Fleet with Feint n' Slash. Shadow glances to Sunder and nods. "All right." He takes a second or two to study Talazia--or rather, her exo--and then charges, slashing at her with his rotor blades. "It would be wise of you to leave. You're risking your very existence!" Not that he really cares, of course. He just dislikes having to engage in combat, but he does what he can to assist his comrades. Shadow strikes Exo-suit Deimos with Blade. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "AHH!...a-all most done..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "The...the bombs...should I...?" <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Wait, Foxfire...!" <'Autobot'> Springer says, "If you're lookin' to bring the house down-- !" Fleet twists, almost twirls out of the way of the human's attack, but it costs him, leaving him vulnerable to Springer. The Seeker instinctively ducks the feint, and the slice goes across his chest and cockpit as a result. He snorts. "So eager! So hot-tempered! I think you need a cooling down period!" With that, he fires from his right shoulder-mounted weapon while once more trying to leap backwards. Fleet misses Springer with his Freeze Ray attack. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I have them set...but they won't detonate. Just give me the word, and they will." Exo-suit Deimos blocks Shadow's blade with her forearm shield. Hey, it's what they were built for. She then aims her left arm at Shadow's chest. "if it gets you Moronic Decepticons off of our planet and out of our hair....then so be it." Exo-suit Deimos strikes Shadow with laser. Nightbeat decides that he needs to add injury to insult and he takes a shot at Punch, saying, "So what is /with/ you, anyway? When I was a /normal/ Autobot, you dogged me at every turn. You practically drove me into the arms of the enemy. Really, if you have anyone to blame for this, it's yourself, Punch." Nightbeat strikes you with Service Revolver for 7 points of damage. Shadow winces and takes a few steps back as the laser hits him right in the chest. He reattaches the blades to his back. "I would not call myself a 'moron', human. And I have barely even *been* on your planet, for your information." He just follows orders like a good minion. He produces his primary weapon--a sword--and attacks again. Shadow misses Exo-suit Deimos with his Sword attack. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus! Should I set these off after you take out that creep?" "I like to think of it as being proactive." His voice sounded above Fleet, already in the air and sailing over the other's attempt to place some distance between them. The freezingly chill blast harmlessly speared the area he had recently vacated. Hailing to his namesake, Springer landed lightly behind the Deception, a twist to his lips even whilst his expression remained grim. "I might have gone easy on Nightbeat all things considering, but a Decepticon? You were better off elsewhere!" And he spun on his heel, his foot lashing out in a swift kick aimed for Fleet's face. "Allow me to show you the way." Springer strikes Fleet with Boot to da FACE. "You only have yourself to blame Nightbeat!" Punch snarls back. "I knew you were on a dark path, and /look how you ended up!"/ He pulls out his own pistol, shooting Nightbeat with deadly AC voltage! You strike Nightbeat with electricity. Exo-suit Deimos deftly moves out of the way of the blade and marvels at the technology of this suit....despite being hit. "it's only a matter of time before you make it there. Thankfully....You won't make it there if I have anything to say about it." Left arm comes up again. Exo-suit Deimos misses Shadow with its Rifle Shot attack. The Sweep hisses as he misses and he gets a blast nearly pointblank to the chest. Anger rises to boiling, and the Battle Hunger takes over. His optics glow bright red and he jumps back, warming up his headcannon. "I will flay you alive for that," Sunder snarls, then opens fire. Sunder strikes you with Headcannon blast for 10 points of damage. Kup enters the "ship" from Alpha Centauri System. Kup has arrived. Fleet twists around as Springer lands behind him... just in time for his face to be delivered up to Springer's foot. Delicate face armor is torn, cracked, and in some areas, knocked off. He continues to twist back, now using the momentum, the spin, as the handles flip out from his forearms, and bright energon blades are activated. With the momentum of Fleet's spin, he strikes out with one of them before stepping back in a crouch. "You might have gone easy on him? More the fool, you, then!" Fleet misses Springer with his Swift Shallow Dagger Strike attack. "...I jumped into a giant Citysaur's stomach and OH SLAG!" Kup lands in the middle of Galvatron's stomach with a wet thud. "Oof. Ow, that hurt." He rubs his head as he stands up and takes in his surroundings. Shadow ascends into the air, out of the way of Talazia's attack. "I beg to differ. I go where I am needed--where I am *ordered*. If I must go to Earth, then so be it." He switches weapons, this time producing a simple gun, which he fires while still hovering. Shadow misses Exo-suit Deimos with his Pistol attack. Nightbeat shakes his head and insists, even as he fries, "I was a sickeningly normal little Autobot! But you hobbled me, Punch. You wore me down. You killed my will to resist. But in the end, there is nothing to resist. There's only the end." He laughs hollowly. Then, he chucks a Nightbeatarang at Springer, to give Fleet a little help. Nightbeat strikes Springer with Nightbeatarang. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "The bombs are set to go off! Get clear, NOW!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Aaaw! Me Grimlock want kill this guy first!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Bite his head off! Bet he tastes like robochicken!" "Join the queue!" Punch smarms as he staggers backwards from Sunder, whipping out his pistol and shooting at the Sweep's headlaser to try to put it out of commission... And then the very room itself starts to rumble and shake, tentacles flailing and walls exploding! Sunder evades your Beam-Gun attack. Kup gets his bearings quickly enough to focus on Nightbeat, and he growls angrily. "*Nightbeat*. It's time I finished the job on you..." His musket rifle comes up, pointed at the Detective. Will Kup repeat his own history? Or will he honor the Autobot Code and try to save Nightbeat? Exo-suit Deimos easily dodges the pistol attack. "you need a better aim, kiddo." She says before the shoulders of the suit flip open...and a pair of rockets launch from the shoulders....arcing towards Shadow. Exo-suit Deimos strikes Shadow with Rocket attack. Springer snapped back, sliding a foot behind him to counter his balance before he straightened, the energon-blade having just missed slicing into his armour. Not so the projectile from the topic of conversation however. The 'ding' left a dent around where it had embedded in his upper arm. There was no trace of a smirk on his face, optics utterly serious. True to his word for the moment, he let Nightbeat be, "Perhaps." Tightening his grip on the haft of his sword, a subtle guesture made its metallic length take on a decided gleam along its edges. "But then that doesn't change the facts of your situation now does it? The Fallen will be defeated, just like Unicron--" it may not be today, he sure hoped it /was/ today, but, "and you denying it. Well that's not my problem!" Springer charged once more, this time without any feint, just straight on speed with the dangerous impact of his strength behind the swipe-- the charged blade limed an arc from ground to heaven. Springer misses Fleet with its Rising Cut attack. Nightbeat suddenly drops to his knees and holds his head. He saw it - ultimate knowledge - he was sure of it, but... now he remembers something yet greater, Knowledge is nothing without the morals to use it wisely. Oh Primus, he has /sinned/. Nightbeat remembers it all now. He kneels on the floor, head in his hands, shaking. He is, in every way, a sitting duck. This time Sunder is able to evade the incoming attack. "Nice try," he purrs, and then gets out his disruptor rifle. "I think you'll find that I am very adept at cutting in line." He aims and fires. "Dance!" You evade Sunder's disruptor attack. Kup grits his teeth, stepping right up to Nightbeat. The muzzle of his rifle just a few inches shy of poking against the detective's head. "In the old days, we dealt with people like you the *right* way." Kup begins to squeeze the trigger very slowly. His hand begins to shake a bit. Then... he drops his rifle. "Dammit! Dammit all!" Punch leaps out of the way, and then looks towards Nightbeat as he slumps to the floor. "Its okay, I've got him!" he yells, aiming his gun and shooting it at Nightbeat's head! You strike Nightbeat with Beam-Gun. Fleet finally finds a measure of his normal grace, dancing back two steps, three, out of the way of Springer's hell-to-heaven strike. He spots the veteran's arrival and sees who the elder is aiming for, and reaches out to aim for Kup... And then his optics and mouth open wide, red optics flash blue for just an instant, and he is himself. And he is... in very bad circumstances. He casts a look towards Nightbeat, optics narrowed. He can do his enemy-friend-enemy one final favor, can't he? The Seeker fires. At Nightbeat. Then he shouts to the other Decepticons, "Decepticons! This place is coming down around us, and /that/ one is no longer an ally. Let's get out of here!" Fleet strikes Nightbeat with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Just remember guys: That matrix that the other Prime had when Metroplex and Trypticon fought may react depending on our moods. So as redundant as it seems: DO NOT DESPAIR." Shadow is hit in the shoulder and promptly descends again, landing gracefully on his feet. Again his switches to his sword and attacks, not even bothering to acknowledge Talazia's latest comment. And afterward, he cocks his head, then stares at Fleet, as if not believing what he is hearing. Shadow strikes Exo-suit Deimos with Sword. Nightbeat sobs brokenly, and he says lowly, "I... I... wouldn't blame you, Kup. If you pulled the trigger." He takes off his badge, and holds it up to Kup, along with his photon pistols, plasma blaster, and a pair of cuffs, the cuffs clearly intended for his own wrists. Then, Punch shoots Nightbeat in the back of the head, and his optics band flickers off. The detective falls over on his face, unconscious. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "We need to get outta here!" Oh, and Fleet shot Nightbeat, too. It wrecks up his paintjob. Punch races over to Nightbeat, slapping some handcuffs onto him. "Gotcha!" he yells, hauling him up, as rubble starts to fall from the ceiling. "I don't know about you, Decepticons!" he shouts, "But I'd rather get out of here than die!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "REEEEED!" Kup looks shocked for a moment. Did Nightbeat recover? Is he an Autobot again--"Oh, what the frag!?" Kup says as Nightbeat is shot *twice*. He glares at one of the culprits, that being Punch. "You idiot, I think he's better now! But you're right, let's get outta here." However, Kup doesn't get the chance to follow everyone out! A huge chunk of debris falls from the ceiling and... it's hard to tell if it landed *on* Kup or just near him! "Ahhhh!" Fleet sees Shadow staring at him. He spies the Sweep. He shrugs. "Your choice or not, but I tell you this: the battle is over today, and a /wise/ Decepticon would see fit to induldge in one of our finest traditions." He transforms, and dives downward, towards the only exit he can spy, shouting, "Decepticons! Retreat!!" Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Exo-suit Deimos Aims her gun at Shadow when Nightbeat falls to his knees....and Fleet shouts after the explosion. "I don't know who you are, Coptorcon.....but I suggest you leave. and I don't want to see you on earth." She says before looking to Kup. "I'll Lead the way out Kup." She says before the ceiling drops. "KUP!" Sliding on the shaking ground, Springer caught himself after Fleet managed to evade his attack-- his charge hampered by the sudden quaking and rumbling in the ground beneath and around. The tentacles had taken on a frenetic twisting, jerking movement, practically reminiscent of the time when Unicron had begun to well, implode about them. The sound of explosions ofcourse handily supported this. Foxfire's voice echoed dimly over the broadband, as things rapidly deteriorated. Something about Fleet had changed at the last moment-- could it be success? Taking stock for a brief moment, he replaced his sword with no lingering Decepticon, or traitor threats about. "KUP!" Springer immeadiately moved to the debris. "You all go on ahead, I'll get him out!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Attempting to find an exit as fast as I Can. If I cant, I'll uh, try to MAKE one..." Punch nods to Springer. "Good plan Springer, guys, follow me!" And with that, he transforms, wheels revving as he races away Punch shifts to his car mode Fleet moves to the Giant Galvatron - Spleen. Fleet has left. Shadow snorts in an almost arrogant fashion. Which is odd, since he is typically *not* arrogant. "We should depart, Sunder." You move to the Giant Galvatron - Spleen. Giant Galvatron - Spleen Galvatron is known for venting his spleen, so this area should come as no surprise. Tunnels upon tunnels, each filled with danger lie in wait, and at the centre of it all is the spleen, a gigantic robotic sphere, pulsing with red light, full of hatred and malice! You move to the Giant Galvatron - Codpiece. Giant Galvatron - Codpiece Full of cables and tunnels, this area is immense, each tunnel features arched ceilings, and tentacles writhe from the walls, grabbing at unwary passers-by. A larger, corrugated tunnel lies to the south, with an airlock beyond it. <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Get out NOW" Punch revs up, and his car mode rockets towards the exit, smashing it open as he drives into space! Alpha Centauri System This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "I'm not leaving Kup." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Rodimus, I don't want to do this any more than you, but we don't have the time..." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Springer's getting him!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Right! making an exit then... ACK *crashtumble * Well that will be easier.." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "SO am I!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire chokes out a sob. "Red...Red's gone..." <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Get to the shuttle, Lightspeed. I'll be right behind you!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Can't find an exit - going to have to make one! Firing Fogfire missile now...." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Foxfire missile?...oh, wait..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus...can you see Red? Please tell me you can see him!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight has an explosion in the background "FOGfire missile, Foxfire! They're a bit more - ow - burnable than you are... " <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "ARGH!~ IF I EVER GET A HOLD OF YOU AGAIN YOU GREEN PIECE OF *BLEEP* I'M GONNA *BLEEP*ing KILL YOU!!!!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Talazia?" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Slag! We need another pilot!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can fly spaceship!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "I'm working on making myself an exit! ... What is going ON with you guys?" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "... Can't you just kick off into space? I mean, there's no gravity... you can drift and then someone can pick you up... can't you?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Nobody listening? Me Grimlock fly spacehips!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "We're all going to have to go in one shuttle unless we can find two pilots." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus...where's Rodimus?!" Into space flies an odd sight... Punch's car mode, rocketing out of Galvatron, and then floating helplessly in space. "Guys, guys..." he radios. "....guys..." Galvatron's eyes begin to glow, sending out horrible red beams as his gigantic form trembles and quakes. "NN--NNO--" he begins to yammer as his armor grotesquely bulges, straining and beginning to break apart. "I WILL NOT -- WE -- WE WILL NOT BE DENIED -- DENIED -- DESTINY --" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Argh!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "If we survive this, I want to know who gave Grimlock a licence for piloting shuttles." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "So tired..." <'Autobot'> >:( Gears says, "You let GRIMLOCK pilot a shuttle? Primus sakes, /I/ can pilot better than he can." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hey...Grim's a good pilot!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock BEST pilot!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Things are blowing up Gears... no choice right now." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "GET US OUTTA HERE, GRIMLOCK!" Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) arrives from Giant Galvatron. Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), "Hnnnf! That rough ride!" so Grimlock says as he rockets the Golden Age out of Galvatron- sure, it's battered, but the thing still runs. Mostly. "Hnn....Grimlock leans over, peering out the viewscreen. "That part not 'portant, was it?" he asks. "'cuz it just fall off." From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Lightspeed just sighed, shaking his head a bit. "We will survive... but we should see about landing when possible..." From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Foxfire is lying in the back of the shuttle, completely worn. From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Exo-suit Deimos trots her way over to Foxfire and lightly pets him. "What happened?" "DESTINEEEEEEEEEE--" Suddenly, Galvatron's red beating Vector Zeta heart explodes. It bursts outward, crystal fragments spewing outward into space, raining down on Cybertron below -- where Magnaron was left with a giant fist imprint, it is now decorated in red crystal jammed up from the landscape. His chest cavity lays exposed, the true, horrible form of Vector Zeta beneath, twisted, gnarled and black, like a nightmare you cannot remember -- a /shape/, pulsing with red veins of energy. Galvatron claws at himself feebly, desperately trying to maintain cohesion -- but this only makes the problem worse, as armor peels away. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE UNDONE! I AM GALVATRON! I AM GALVATRON! I AM --" Galvatron bursts. His head is launched clear off, his arms and legs exploding like firecrackers in sequence, leading to the trunk of the thing -- where all of this destructive, explosive energy coalesces, causing an explosion the likes of which Cybertron has not witnessed since 2005. Vector Zeta is blasted clear to God-knows-where, and scrap -- what's not atomized by the burst, anyway -- is sent in all directions, hurtling like meteors. Galvatron's head, giant, grotesque, curled into a look of agony -- Galvatron's head remains, floating. <'Autobot'> Fireflight stammers "S... Sorry guys. I dont think I can break through the wall in time... tell my brothers tha- <'Autobot'> Fireflight's radio suddenly goes dead. From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Foxfire flicks his ears. "Red...Red Alert disappeared...I saw him *crushed*...and buried under debris..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Fireflight?!" From Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age), Lightspeed went over and lightly petted Foxfire, frowning some. He didn't want to leave Red either, but... then Galvatron explodes ala Unicron. "Slag... did everyone make it out?" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Rodimus! Kup! Springer! Anyone! Are you okay?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Uuuuuh." Punch continues to drift in space in car mode, buffetted by the debris. "Anyone?" he intones. "Anyone?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "If thems all dead, me Grimlock in charge!" <'Autobot'> Kup does not respond. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "No...tell me...this isn't happening...Rodimus...Red...Kup...Springer...Fireflight...gone..." <'Autobot'> Springer likewise, nothing. Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) the Golden Age streaks out of Galvatron's body! Just in time, too, what with the exploding and all. It slows a little bit as it nears Punch- and a servo-arm extends, attempting to snag Punch. "Me Grimlock think you need find actual ROAD next time. Haw haw haw." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "They aren't gone Foxfire. They still live on. If not in us, then... out there somewhere still I bet." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Grimlock, fly around and see if you can pick up any sign of the others." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire makes sobbing noises. <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "You Lightspeed no tell me Grimlock what to do!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "...but that good idea." Sunder knows something is wrong, so he moves away from the area towards the Absolution. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. <'Autobot'> Soundwave projects a cheery voice eerily similar to Rodimus'. "Hey guys, I'm over here, come pick me up!" 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. "Naw, just foolin'. I'm dead! Suckers!" You enter the Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age). Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Get off our frequency, you SCRAPHEAP!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Hnnn. Who still alive?" <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "Don't know Grimlock." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I'm alive... barely" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Anyone that's out in space and need a pick up, please respond!" Outside, Flamin' Winnebago rockets out of Galvatron's red-stomach grille as it explodes in flames, chasing his rear tires! Rodimus tumbles out of control through space like a flame-colored torpedo! <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Ooooh! Lookit that! Him Rodimus not dead!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "...Guess me Grimlock no in charge then." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Go pick him up Grimlock!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus?! RODIMUS!" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "Uhhhhh." <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "You teckno-bot stop telling me Grimlock what to do!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "That you, Cliffy?" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "I feel like I tried'a drink Raindance under the table-- wh--" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Grimlock, I'd... never mind... Please pick up Rodimus for us?" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be, an' -- an' why am I inside Rodimus?" Outside, Cliffjumper arrives from Giant Galvatron. Outside, Cliffjumper has arrived. Outside, Autobot Shuttle (Golden Age) and the Golden Age veers around in a wide- almost sloppy arc, moving to intercept the flaming Winnebago! "Me Grimlock save the day! Yaaay!" so comes a familliar voice on the broadband radio. Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' The MIA characters were caught up in the implosion of the Creation Factory and dragged into the Shattered Glass world